


Shatter

by kam



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kam/pseuds/kam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Johnlock written for the BBC Kink Meme Prompt:<br/>Sherlock has been dumped more than once, for being too flaky with his romantic attentions. Conversely, when he did focus on his boyfriends/girlfriends, he was too intense and it would psych people out.</p><p>Now he's too scared of being rejected for doing it wrong to initiate any kind of romantic relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You don’t understand. You could _never_ understand. Mine is a fatal flaw, and it destroys everything it touches – I will not allow it to destroy you.

I want you. I want every part of you. But this is not as romantic as you assume it to be.

I want to take you apart, bit by bit, examine and catalogue every piece. I want to observe you. I want to put you under glass and study you. I want to break you, shatter you, because I need to know if I can put you back together.

You’d let me, too. That’s the worst of it. You don’t listen, you never do, likely _can’t_ , and you’ve gone on and made me a hero. You’d do _anything_ , if you thought I wanted you to. If you thought I thought it was important. I _can’t_ have that. Not from you.

It is not that I do not want it. It is simply that I have been repeatedly and consistently shown that I cannot have it.


	2. Chapter 2

You are a blithering idiot and I am honestly not sure how you’ve survived this long on your own.

I mean, really, how have you not walked in front of a bus by now? I just… I don’t… _How_?

You’re such a pretentious prick, also, it’s really just… My _God_.

Christ.

I just.

You _ruin_ me, did you know? You must’ve done. You ruin me, completely. You walk into a room, and it’s as if everything else simply _goes_. Like you’re all there is, because you’re all that _matters_ and isn’t that what you want? To be the centre of the world, even if it’s only mine? Can’t that be enough for you? Can’t I? Because that’s all I have to give you, all of me, and if you need to put me under glass, if you need to take me apart, that’s _fine_. Because I’ve been broken. I’ve been shattered, and I already _know_ that you know how to put me back together. Because you have. You already have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also this.  
> this just happened.  
> i don't know.  
> i want to keep going, but it's so tenuous as it is.  
> i don't want to ruin it.

**Author's Note:**

> dramaqueen!lock


End file.
